La Coquille Brisée
by LittlePrincessAmentia
Summary: Graves a repris le travail mais cela est assez difficile pour lui de revenir à la civilisation après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Grindelwald. Et si le changement commençait un soir de St Valentin


Voici un court OS concernant Percival Graves (le vrai cette fois ci) dans une optique ou il aurait réintégré le Macusa après qu'il soit revenu des griffes de Grindelwald

Disclaimer : L'histoire s'inspire de l'univers d'Harry Potter et de Fantastic Beasts, un univers qui ne m'appartient pas tout comme les personnages qui s'y trouvent. Ils appartiennent à JK Rowling

Hazel est inspirée de l'OC d'une amie

 **La Coquille brisée**

Torturé, blessé, remplacé… Personne ne s'en était rendu compte, personne n'avait remarqué. Tous ces regards dirigés à présent vers moi avaient côtoyé un autre homme, qui avait pris mon apparence. Tous ces regards me dévisageant n'avaient pas notifié mon changement de moral. Je ne pouvais pas leur en vouloir et pourtant, malgré tout, je leur en voulais. Mon empathie s'envolait lorsque les gens me demandaient si j'allais bien. J'avais envie de les traiter d'hypocrites, de briser leur baguette sous leurs yeux en leur faisant remarquer qu'elles ne servaient pas à grand chose. Stupides Aurores. Comment étaient-ils arrivés jusqu'à ce grade, déjà ? Moi, Percival Graves, je me le demandais bien.

Je travaillais d'arrache-pied pour prouver que je m'étais rétabli, pour prouver que j'étais fort… Mais à qui ? A des inconnus ? Des personnes envers lesquelles je ne pouvais pas ressentir la moindre compassion ? Pouvais-je réapprendre à apprécier l'humanité ?

La présidente faisait bien des efforts. Elle essayait de me dérider, de fermer des cicatrices dont elle ignorait l'existence et la profondeur. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre... Personne ne le pouvait.

Il m'avait brisé. Rien que le fait d'entendre son nom, de le voir dans la presse, de le savoir encore en vie me rongeait de l'intérieur. Grindelwald…

Il y avait cette femme. Elle était Européenne et avait décidé de venir ici, aux Etats-Unis, au Macusa. Elle travaillait beaucoup, elle aussi. Elle semblait presque mariée au métier d'Aurore. Enfin quelqu'un de compétent.

Non, c'était une mauvaise idée de m'attacher. Je ne voulais pas l'admettre, mais j'avais peur. Peur de perdre ce que je venais de retrouver : un travail que j'aimais, une certaine liberté, des regards de soutien aussi insupportables étaient-ils… Non, je devais me concentrer sur les problèmes présents. Les problèmes avec les non-mages étaient réels, il fallait régler ça !

Assis à mon bureau, je regardais les papiers éparpillés devant moi. Je ne savais pas l'heure, mais vu le peu de gens passant dans le bureau il devait déjà être tard… Et il fallait ranger. Heureusement que la magie existait, heureusement que j'étais un sorcier... Je ne savais pas si j'aurai eu la patience de tout ranger avec la méthode des non-mages.

En sortant du Macusa, je vit cette Aurore, comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Hazel…Je ne pu m'empêcher de lui sourire. Pourquoi je souriais, au juste ? Juste pour être poli, sans doute… Oui c'est ça, sans aucun doute. Sans doute… D'ailleurs, que faisait-elle encore ici à une heure aussi tardive ? Le travail devait être fini depuis bien longtemps ! Elle était sûrement entêtée, comme moi… Lorsqu'elle commençait quelque chose, elle aimait bien le finir.

«Monsieur Graves ! » m'interpella-t-elle.

Je m'immobilisais et me tournais vers elle, curieux de cette apostrophe plutôt inattendue. Je fis volte-face d'un geste souple. La femme s'avança à grande enjambées vers moi.

«Que faites-vous ici aussi tard ? »

Je ne pu m'empêcher de rigoler intérieurement, étais-je encore capable de vraiment rire ? De laisser mes sentiments forts refaire instinct ? Pour les autres, je semblais être devenu une forteresse, portant sans cesse un masque triste.

« C'est la St Valentin, vous ne sortez pas ? »

Je haussais les sourcils, regardant un bref instant vers l'extérieur. Le 14 Février était la fête des Valentin, effectivement. On avait décidé que c'était le saint patron des amoureux pour une raison qui m'échappait. Sûrement une culture qui venait d'Angleterre ou d'Irlande. Le principe reposait sur une journée où les couples devaient s'offrir un cadeau réciproque. Je ne comprenais absolument pas cette journée… Un couple pouvait profiter d'autres occasions peut-être plus intimes pour s'offrir des cadeaux, non ? Je lançais un regard à Hazel :

« Non… je travaillais sur des dossiers importants. »

Ah, oui, travailler sur les non-mages et leur idéaux stupides de punir toute forme de magie, quel merveilleux programme ! Assurer la sécurité des sorciers et les faire paraître invisibles, quel travail passionnant !

« Et vous ? » m'entendis-je demander.

Hazel haussa les épaules. Quelle nonchalance ! Pourquoi me posait-elle cette question si elle ne s'y intéressait pas ? Non pas que je m'y intéresse personnellement, mais je faisais au moins semblant pour être poli. Non, ce n'était pas pour être gentil. Les personne n'étaient, par principe, pas gentilles avec moi. J'étais leur supérieur, quelqu'un qui paraissait gris. Je me repris. Pourquoi mon flot de pensée divaguaient autant ?! Je n'attendis pas une réelle réponse de ma vis-à-vis et tournais les talons vers la sortie. Des couples passaient devant le Macusa, heureux, aimants. Je les enviais tellement, car je n'étais pas capable de ce genre d'exploit, je n'étais plus capable. J'avais l'impression que les cicatrices de ma torture, présentes sur mon corps, étaient plus visibles que d'habitude. Malgré mes volontés, elles me faisaient encore mal. Je sentis la présence d'Hazel derrière moi.

« Tout va bien, Monsieur ?

-Oui ! »

J'avais répondu précipitamment, sans vraiment réfléchir au préalable. Mon regard s'arrêta sur l'Aurore. Elle ne me dévisageait pas, c'était l'une des rares... Elle affichait un simple sourire, pas de compassion ou d'inquiétude. Je me sentis soudainement mal à l'aise. On se connaissait à peine et nous étions beaucoup trop investis dans notre travail… Pourquoi diable restait-elle là ? N'avait-elle pas autre chose à faire ?

« Un restaurant, ça vous dit ? On pourra se moquer de ces divers couples ensemble. »

J'écarquillais les yeux. Et puis quoi encore ? Quoique cette idée n'étais pas si absurde, surtout après un travail acharné.

Peut-être est-ce à ce moment là que moi, Percival Graves, victime des tortures et de l'usurpation d'identité effectuées par Geller Grindelwald, j'ai commencé à me détendre... A observer les gens, pour ne pas voir uniquement leur mauvais coté, pour ne pas seulement leur trouver des défauts… Hazel m'avait appris à assumer mes cicatrices en un repas, je m'étais confié à elle et, oh oui, j'avais pleuré. Quand des souvenirs aussi durs pèsent sur votre conscience, vous n'avez pas d'autres choix que de tout lâcher, quelque fois. Se fermer ne fait qu'abîmer une coquille qui, en se craquelant, fait de plus en plus mal et tiraille vos entrailles. Peut-être avais-je commencé à réapprendre à aimer… Qui sait ?

Voilà voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu. Cet OS est pour un concours concernant la St Valentin qui est bientôt

 **Réponse aux Review**

ElwennSnape Oui d'autant plus qu'il n'est pas annoncé au casting du prochain film, je sens bien la quenelle ou on ne saura jamais

Rose-Eliade Aha, contente que ça t'ai plus en tout cas :)

Snape317: Merci, c'est pour ça que j'ai décidé d'exploiter ce personnage. J'aimerais vraiment voir comment est le vrai Percival Graves U.U


End file.
